Pound It!
by Inareskai
Summary: Basically a pure smut fic, with elements of fluff. There is a reveal, but we all know you're really here for the smut. This can be read as a stand alone or as a follow up to 'Fifth Time's the (Lucky) Charm'.


Here they were, Ladybug pinned against the wall of their headquarters, mouths getting sore from the kissing. It was a miracle they hadn't actually fused together from how close their bodies were. Their miraculouses were starting to beep quite urgently, but neither seemed to care.

Ladybug had always been aware that Chat Noir found her attractive. At first she assumed it was why he flirted, then later she'd seen or felt his erection when they'd been hugging or accidentally tied together for a variety of reasons – it happened more often than you'd think!

But now she'd acted on it. She'd pushed them both to an edge and without looking they'd both jumped.

'My Lady,' Chat breathed out in between their kisses, 'how far are we taking this?'

'I'm willing to take it as far as we possibly can, if you are too?' Ladybug whispered back.

'So I can do more than just hold your hips?'

'I don't know how you expect us to get much further than this if you don't'

Though Chat Noir blushed a little at her reply, he also leaned away a small amount and grinned at her like the cat who got the cream. He leaned back in and kissed her with even more vigour. But this time he let his hands wander. His right hand moved down to her firm ass cheeks, and gave it a quick squeeze – earning small squeak from Ladybug. Meanwhile, Chat's left hand moved up to her breasts, softly cupping it and gently squeezing and rolling it under his palm. This time Ladybug let out a quiet moan.

He wasn't sure if their miraculous suits were supposed to react depending on their situations, but it certainly felt that way. He knew that his suit was giving away far more about his hard-on that in ever had before, and vaguely wondered if that was because he no longer minded Ladybug knowing. Just as that thought flittered across his mind, he realised he could also feel Ladybug's nipple through her suit. He grinned against her lips.

He moved his hand to cup her breast, and then brought his thumb over her nipple, brushing it in circles just over the small lump in her suit. Ladybug gasped and shuddered under his touch. Arching her back to push her breast further into Chat's grasp. She also moved one hand down from where it was tangled in his hair, occasionally stroking one of his ears, and moved it to rest over his boner. He could feel the warmth of her hand through his suit. It was his turn to moan.

Their miraculouses beeped urgently. Ladybug finally took notice.

'I don't know who you are under that mask, chaton, but I do know I love all of you. I know I love whoever it is under there as much as I love my incredible super-partner. But we've kept our identities a secret for so long, I understand if you want to stop before we are revealed.'

Chat moved his hands back to her hips and looked straight into Ladybug's eyes.

'I've wanted to know who you really are since the very beginning, I'm also sure that I love every part of you, not just the superheroine side.'

'Ok, let's do this'

They kissed again. But this time it was slightly softer, with a level of intimacy making their lust a little more caring. Behind their closed eyes both saw the tell-tale flashes of their transformations coming to an end.

'Can you at least wait until we have time to leave? Jeez, what is wrong with you? Did you bring enough camembert to make up for the psychological scarring I'm getting right now? Seriously I'll need therapy'

Adrien pulled away and looked over his shoulder at Plagg. Sighing.

'Yes, there is camembert. Yes, feel free to get somewhere else before I get back to kissing…'

He turned to look at the real, non-masked face of the girl he'd been in love with since he was 15. He met the stunning blue eyes of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and laughed in surprise.

A small, slightly sad frown crossed her face and he realised that laughing when you find out someone's secret identity probably makes you look like a bit of an asshole. He stumbled a little to explain himself.

'I spent so long trying to work out if I had more of a crush on Ladybug, or on Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng who I went to high school with and then later became good friends with. After we went to different parts of the city to study I thought the choice had been made for me. I think I might be the luckiest person alive right now to find out that I never lost Marinette or Ladybug.'

Marinette's eyes lifted to Adrien's. To him her smile made the whole room seem brighter.

'Awwwww! You two are so cute! But I really should go and join Plagg. I need to recharge and give you some alone time. Remember to use protection!'

'Thanks Tikki, erm, for the advice.' Marinette was blushing a very deep shade of pink as Tikki zoomed away to find Plagg.

'Do you want to keep going?' Mari asked after a few seconds, suddenly unsure if this was something Adrien would want to do with her straight away.

'God yes. Please.'

Marinette grinned. 'Wonderful, but since you now can, would you take your top off?'

'I will if you will,' Adrien quipped back, 'in my opinion a key part of a partnership is equality.' 

* * *

There was a bedroom in the headquarters, for when one of them had done a late patrol or was particularly tired after an akuma fight. Or, as it would be after tonight, for when both of them were incredibly turned on and needed somewhere comfortable to act on those emotions.

Adrien lay down on the bed, now in just his boxers. Being totally naked straight away removed some of the fun, he felt, but jeans were always a hassle to take off even when you weren't in a rush. Marinette strolled into the room after him, now dressed only in a bra and panties. They'd had a bit of debate there – Marinette felt that full underwear was still equality, because Adrien had one fewer item to take off than her. Save socks of course, but she'd insisted they were taken off very early on because she found the idea of someone being naked except for socks to be somewhere between hilarious and a bit unnerving.

Despite her huge, undeniably awkward, crush on Adrien at school. She found now that they were a few years older, and knowing he was her Chat, she felt a level of confidence around him. Walking straight up to the bed, she climbed on to it and straddled him. Noticing briefly (pun intended) how tight his boxers looked.

They didn't quite resume kissing, instead Marinette kissed down the side of Adrien's neck, across his jaw, his cheeks, the very tip of his nose. Moving her hands over his chest as she went. Adrien accepted her ministrations using this time to explore every part of her he could reach – sometimes touching her boobs, sometimes feeling her soft skin, sometimes reaching right down to the top of her panties and drawing along that line.

He tugged at her bra, trying to free some more of her soft breasts from their constraints. He tried to reach round her and undo it. Where was the ability to use cataclysm when he really, really needed it?

Thankfully Marinette took pity on him, laughing slightly she reached up and undid it for him, sitting up so he had a full view of her torso as she took it off.

Her breasts were perfect. Smooth domes with a small dark nipple in the centre. Just about a handful. Perfect. Adrien felt that he could just stare at them forever. But then he remembered all the other things he could do.

Pulling Marinette back down towards him he grasped one in his hand, repeating the cupping motion from earlier and also rubbing and squeezing her nipple every now and again. The other breast he brought towards his mouth, cupping it in his hand and guiding it so that his tongue could smooth around her nipple. Marinette's breathing was short and ragged. She was starting to grind slowly into his still covered penis. It was clear that the tension was going to break very soon.

Adrien leaned forward, pushing Marinette of him and on to her back. He didn't immediately climb on to her, instead he kneeled by her side, as she gently lifted her hips, letting him slide her panties down her legs. Throwing them with a flourish onto the floor when he was done. He also removed his boxers, finally freeing his erection.

Marinette reached out and guided him over her body, one hand on his hip, the other beginning to stroke and work at his dick. Adrien's eyes fluttered as he tipped his head back, yes he'd been aware of sexual things, but this was really his first experience with any hands except his own.

Slowly he reached down and put slid his fingers Marinette's in between the lips of Marinette's vulva. It was soft, and warm, and very wet. He gently moved his fingers in a circular motion around her clitoris, causing her hands to stop moving around him as she trembled from the sensations.

Adrien climbed off her again, instead he lay next to her and put arm under hear head. She looked up at him in surprise.

'Are you ok, do you want to stop?' she asked.

'I'm fine, I've… I've seen enough stuff to know that ladies don't usually get to orgasm as much as men. And I though, my Lady, that perhaps we should focus on you first? Though I don't really have any idea what I'm supposed to do.'

Marinette smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. 'I do have some idea, I can help you.'

Slowly, with Marinette's guidance, Adrien replaced his hand just inside her wet folds and began moving in the way Marinette described. He began to feel her tremble again, the hand that was touching his arm gripping on to him as she moaned. As he got faster he began to hear her moan even more, still moving his hand, he leaned forward again and took her breast in his mouth. Teasing her nipple with his tongue, he could hear her gasping his name. In less time than he'd thought, she took a deep breath and let out a long moan, repeating his name and moving her hand to stroke his hair.

They lay back, panting slightly. Adrien was so hard from hearing Marinette orgasm he wasn't sure he'd ever not have a boner again, it might just be stuck this way.

'Are you ready for round two?' Mari whispered, looking at him. 'And do we need a condom, I am on birth control so I'm not worried too much about babies, but there are other reasons to use them.'

'I think since we're so new together it would be best to use two forms of contraception,' Adrien replied, mildly surprised at how rational they could both be in this situation.

'There are some in the top drawer I think, when the police kitted the place out they seemed to think we might need them.'

'I'm not going to dwell too much on that right now,' Adrien replied as he reached for the drawer and drew out a wrapped condom. Thankfully their sex education at school meant that he was at least aware of the proper way to put it on.

Once they were prepared, Mari parted her legs and Adrien leaned guiding himself towards the entrance. Slowly, he eased himself in.

'Is it hurting you, am I hurting you?' he worried out loud.

'It doesn't hurt really,' replied Marinette softly, reaching up to caress his face. 'It's just not a sensation I've ever felt before, it's a little odd'

'Good odd?'

'So far, so good.' She smiled.

Encouraged by her smile he kept pushing in, getting deeper and deeper insider her. He could feel the warmth and the way her walls surrounded him. He could cum right there, but that would perhaps be a little embarrassing for him.

He began to thrust in and out. Marinette, still on a high from her own orgasm, moved her hips to meet his, running her hands up and down his body, her ragged breaths brining Adrien closer and closer to the edge.

Finally, after less time than Adrien would have liked – they'd have to work on his stamina, through practice! – Adrien felt the wave of an orgasm ripple over him. He let out a long, low, moan, and lowered himself on top of Marinette. Not so much that he put all his weight on her, but enough for them to embrace and have a small, intimate moment together.

When they untangled themselves a few minutes later, they slowly got into more comfortable positions. Adrien disposing of the condom and cleaning himself up a little bit, Marinette popping to the bathroom. Apparently, it was best for a woman to go to the loo after sex as it helped prevent her developing a urinary tract infection – Alya had told her after she'd had a few and had to see a doctor about them.

When they were finally back in bed together, satisfied, sleepy and in love, Marinette offered up her fist.

'Pound it.' She said with a light, drowsy smile.

'I think you'll find I already did.'

Sigh.


End file.
